


What Do You Mean It's Your Birthday?

by ImprobabilityMachine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, prompt, short n fluffy, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobabilityMachine/pseuds/ImprobabilityMachine
Summary: Subject is the prompt I was given. Mike discovers it's Eleven's birthday.





	What Do You Mean It's Your Birthday?

“What do you mean it’s your birthday?”

El sat on Mike’s bed, magazine in hand, her head ducked, and shoulders slumped. She looked at Mike from beneath her dark curls.

“Birthday,” she said again, pointing. Mike scooted over to look at what she was pointing to.

A little blonde girl wearing pink smiled up at them, holding a cake with a familiar red and yellow clown on it. Beside her, there were floating words promising that Mike was never too old to have fun at McDonalds.

El was smart - smarter than Mike would ever be, he was certain of it - but not socially adept. She didn’t understand what parties were, even if she enjoyed them very much. They were just excuses to dance, and held no sentimental value to her. Or so Mike presumed.

Looking up at her, Mike wasn’t sure if she knew what a birthday was or just wanted a party. The thought of holding her close, swaying to the top 40’s, was too tempting to deny, though. So he decided he didn’t care.

“Sure, okay,” he said, and grabbed his walkie-talkie from under the bed. “Let’s have a birthday party! The best one ever! We’re going to need presents, and balloons.”

“And cake?”

El’s smile was dazzling, and Mike was enchanted. Unable to keep his own sloppy grin off his face, he responded, “yeah, d'uh. The best cake.”

Mike might have oversold it a little, but by the end of the night, the confetti cake was reduced to crumbs, and El’s forehead was resting against Mike’s as they listened to whatever it was Nancy put on the stereo. She indeed thought it was the best birthday ever.


End file.
